


Can Ye Still do the Accent?

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [8]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, the doctor does not kink shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie has been having thoughts. Thoughts that make him feel guilty but they won't go away. It had been weeks since the incident with Salamander but still, the Doctor's evil double and the Doctor's portrayal of that man, stuck with Jamie. He doesn't know how to feel about it, or how to process it. But still, he wonders, if the Doctor can still do Salamander's accent?
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23





	1. Can You Still Do the Accent?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen several posts here and there about that whole Enemy of the World serial. How Jamie finds the Doctor attractive as Salamander and the accent, how the Doctor probably likes the way Jamie looks in the uniform, and it got me to thinking. The two of them are sweet/tender/romantic, but they are also risk takers who love and trust each other very much.
> 
> So, why not explore role play?

Since becoming a proper couple, Jamie had since moved into the Doctor's room. Despite the adventurous lives they led, once they were in the TARDIS, they settled into a rather domestic routine.

Night after night, Jamie would watch the Doctor work at his desk, or they'd cuddle in bed as the Doctor flipped through pages of books and magazines which often were read out loud until Jamie fell asleep. Sometimes, they'd make love. All gentle, slow, and sweet nothings whispered. Beautiful and gentle and comforting.

Jamie had rarely felt so comfortable and safe.

He did not want to ruin it by having bad desires. To make the Doctor think less of him and break off their relationship. Still, it was in his mind, aching to get out. A nagging desire for something more sinful.

It had been weeks since the Salamander incident and Jamie was sitting in bed on top of the covers watching the Doctor tinker and he thought to himself _it's now or never._

"Doctor?" He tried to sound conversational, testing the waters. The warble of nerves belittled the effort but the Doctor was distracted and didn't notice.

"Yes, Jamie?" The Doctor didn't look up from his project.

"I was wondering," he hesitated. This was wrong. He shouldn't be thinking about this. But he trusted the Doctor and took the chance, "can ye still do Salamander's accent?"

The clicks and electric sizzles of the tools ceased and the Doctor swiveled his chair to proper look at his lover, his curiosity evident.

"Why would I want to do that?" Nothing harsh in the tone, just a higher pitch denoting the question.

Regardless, Jamie regretted the question and tried to retreat, "I'm not saying ye would," his heart beat increasing, "I just wanted to know if ye still could. Forget it," he offered lamely.

At first he thought the Doctor was going to let it go. He should have no better. Unanswered questions were like blood in the water for the man.

He raised his eye brow, folded his hands on his lap and said, "I suppose I could if I needed to. Why do you ask?"

Jamie squirmed a bit, looking away, "just curious. No reason." He glanced back at the Doctor through his bangs. The Doctor was studying him and he tried to make his expression neutral. He swallowed when the Doctor got that glint in his eye.

"Is that _all_ Jamie?" A small smirk was forming.

"Aye," it was getting hot in here, "what else would it be?"

Even when he seduced Jamie, it was in an easy, perfectly Doctor way. Happy accident followed by smiles with copious understanding and reassurances.

This was different. _This_ was wicked. Sultry.

"I'm not sure Jamie," the Doctor's voice low, "why don't you tell me?" When Jamie didn't answer, the Doctor stood up. His smirk becoming more fiendish.

He sauntered of all things to the bed, kneeling on the edge once there. With calculated movement, he cupped Jamie's cheek and got him to meet his gaze. When he had his full attention, he ran his thumb over Jamie's bottom lip, could see his pupils dilate, "what prompted this curiosity?"

Jamie took in a shuddery breath as the _want_ traveled through his skin in a pleasing prickle.

"Just..." Jamie's throat clenched, trapping the words.

"Just?" The Doctor prompted, clearly enjoying this.

When Jamie didn't answer the Doctor decided to go for the kill. Bringing his face a little closer he asked,

"You liked the accent, didn't you Jamie?"

He resisted laughing at the caught expression Jamie pulled.

The question, the truth, out in the open, loosened Jamie's tongue.

"It's not just that."

"Oh?" The Doctor moved closer still to press a kiss to the corner of Jamie's lips.

Jamie closed his eyes, cheeks red, "it's bad." his voice weak and quiet.

"Bad?" The Doctor echoed, "what could be so bad you're afraid to tell me?" Another kiss before he went tot he other side, kissing that corner. "Trust me," he whispered, "I won't judge you Jamie. Trust me, and tell me."

He pulled back. Jamie's eyes were clenched shut, the eyes working beneath the lids, mouth slightly open as he drew in shallow breaths.

Eventually, he opened his eyes, licked his lips.

"I want you," he swallowed, "to pretend to be Salamander." He immediately recoiled from the Doctor, eyes wide, scared by his own admittance.

The Doctor's hand fell from his face and found his thigh instead.

"I suspected as such," the Doctor chuckled, giving a small squeeze to Jamie's thigh through his kilt. 

Jamie gawked. The Doctor was still there, still smiling, giggling even. He hadn't been disgusted, hadn't fled, he kept his word not to judge and a swell of relief built inside of the highlander's chest.

"Ye're not...upset with me then?"

"Why would I be upset about that?"

"Because I want you to pretend to be an evil man! I...I don't...Salamander was evil. I hated him, I fought to defeat him, same as you and Victoria. Still," he turned his face away, "he looked like you and...he was powerful and..." Jamie didn't continue so the Doctor took the opportunity to jump in.

"Jamie, it's perfectly normal to be attracted to dangerous people. That doesn't mean you condone their actions, that doesn't mean that just because you may have had a fantasy or two that you want those things to happen in real life, because I have a fairly good idea where this is going. It doesn't make you a bad person."

Jamie whipped his head back to the Doctor, shame etched into his face, making the Doctor's hearts hurt "But I want ye to pretend to..." he stopped himself. Not quite there yet to fully confessing what he wanted.

"To be Salamander, yes, you said. And I know what you want me to _do_ as Salamander."

"Ye do?"

The Doctor put on a sultry, smug, very Salamander gaze, and with clear diction and accent, "you want me to interrogate you, hm? Have you at my mercy. Yes, that's exactly what you want. I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me," he said harshly when he saw Jamie about to protest, "I can tell these things." He moved his hand to trace along Jamie's knee, leaning forward so his face was near his. In his normal voice, as gentle, as coaxing as possible, he said, "Just be honest and you can have what you want."


	2. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Jamie is not necessarily interested in being hit, spanked, tied up or anything like that. He's a very proud man after all and has had a lot of dealings with being held against his will. So he has the Doctor use different methods to ensure his cooperation.
> 
> This is just a small chapter to set up the parameters of the game.

Breathless, Jamie swallowed and said, "I want it. Please."

The Doctor kissed Jamie in a long, tender, touch that melted away any tension and doubt held. When he withdrew with a small smack, Jamie nervously returned his smile.

"Of course, Jamie. I will always do whatever you'd like. Walk me through this fantasy of yours and I will do my best to live up to it."

At first, Jamie was shy. Admittance or no, every time he reached a new explanation into the fantasy, he paused to gage the Doctor's reaction. Not one ounce of judgement. In fact, the Doctor almost looked like he was anticipating this sex game as much as Jamie was.

They went over the rules. Jamie almost apologizing over and over for how strict they were but the Doctor waved it off.

"I'm clever, remember? You said so yourself. I know how to work within restrictions Jamie. Don't you worry. I can think of something. Now let me see if I've got the basics." The Doctor put his finger to his lips and thought, "You don't want me to hurt you, I wasn't going to do that anyway, not Salamander's style to hurt people himself unless pressed to desperation. Do you mind a bit of hair pulling?" Jamie raised his eyebrow and the Doctor lifted his hand, "permit me to demonstrate?" 

Jamie leaned into the Doctor's hand, feeling his palm glide over his scalp before his fingers clenched into his hair and gave a tug. A slight sting, nothing more.

"Not harder than that."

"Understood. What about a slight slap?" He once again held out his hand and waited for Jamie to nod. The slap was not hard but Jamie shook his head, "no worries Jamie," the Doctor assured, "this is your fantasy. And you want me to talk. Dirty talk yes? I'm not fond of courser language, nor do I suspect Salamander was either...but I'm sure I can find a way to work you up. And you want me to force you enjoy it despite you clearly resisting. The ultimate goal being, you want me to make love to you. Make you come with me inside of you."

Jamie shuddered, "aye," he said, needy.

"Yes. I can do all of this Jamie. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well, we should still have a safe word. That way I know when you really mean no."

"Safe word?"

"Oh yes, a safe word is a word you use to pause or stop the game. That way you can say no, don't , stop for the sake of role play but when you want it to really stop, if it gets to be too much, you use this word. It should be something that has significant weight. Something decidedly unerotic and easy to say."

"Dalek," Jamie said almost instantly, a grimace on his face, "nothing can turn me off than those beasties."

The Doctor nodded, "me as well. Very well. But Jamie I want you to promise me that if the game, for whatever reason, gets to being too much, you say the word. It won't ruin anything, I won't be mad, and if you decide you want to continue we can."

Jamie nodded and added, "Only if you promise the same. Can't be easy playing the villain."

"Oh I don't know, this seems like it's going to be a lot of fun. Having you completely at my mercy is no hardship on me of course."

Jamie giggled, "and we're to stay in character the whole time. That's part of it."

"Of course," the Doctor agreed easily. He glanced at Jamie's wrist watch and said, "goodness, look at the time. Best get to bed." He began taking off his coat and shirt.

"But I thought we were..." Jamie floundered.

"Oh no, no, it's too late for that. I'm afraid you'll get sleepy before I can really set to work on you. Besides, you said you trusted me yes?"

"Aye?" Jamie began undressing for bed, despite his confusion. The heat in his cheeks lingering.

"Then trust me. I can make this especially good for you. Besides," he stood up to take off his shoes and socks, "the anticipation will make it better."

"Wait," Jamie was unfastening the pin on his kilt, "just how long are ye planning on making me wait for this?"

The Doctor held up his hands, mischievous, "don't get grumpy, just until tomorrow night. I promise."

"Aye, that is until you get antsy and want to pop out of the TARDIS for a quick look about and then we're getting chased by monsters."

The Doctor laughed, slipping out of his suspenders and undoing his button down shirt and trousers, "I promise you Jamie, no monsters. The TARDIS is doing some diagnostics at the moment. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

Jamie, now completely nude, slid into bed under the covers, "no monsters," he warned before laying his head down on the Doctor's chest, "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." The Doctor promised.

"When?"

"Ah well Jamie, that's part of the fun isn't it. I know and you don't."


	3. No Monsters Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juicy bits coming I promise. I personally like a narrative and build up in my stories, I hope you do too :)

"No monsters today," the Doctor promised with a wink when Jamie woke up. 

He meant it too. The day proceeded to be the least adventurous day they'd ever had. A wonderful bit of calm and affection, just the two of them. They even stayed in their pajamas at the Doctor's insistence. Well, he had to fetch pajamas for Jamie as the young man insisted on sleeping nude, but the slippery silk thing he found flowed nicely around all his bits so he didn't complain.

They cooked breakfast together (the Doctor apologizing several times for not introducing Jamie to waffles sooner). Then the Doctor went about tinkering on different machines of the TARDIS, Jamie keeping him company, passing him tools. They swapped funny stories and Jamie didn't even mind the word plays and puns the Doctor churned out, finding him fond of the silly little jokes. Then they sat and watched a movie of all things. Oh the Doctor had introduced movies and plays to Jamie before, but they hadn't really dedicated any particular time to watch them together. They were snuggled up in the library, a small corner of it, with a screen and projector. The film was in black and white, dramatic, not a lot of action, but that didn't matter. The Doctor would chime in every now and again with his own comments that made Jamie smile and curl in closer to him, just loving hearing the Doctor's voice, his clarifications on historical inaccuracies in the movie, the behind the scene tid bits. All quietly added along with the film's dialogue. 

They skipped lunch and the Doctor convinced him to go for a swim, already having stowed away swimming trunks for the both of them inside his coat. Jamie teased that they had, in fact, not had to run away from any monsters so a wee bit of exercise would probably do them good (though he stuck only to the shallow end. He still hadn't learned to swim properly even though the water didn't scare him anymore).  
  


All in all, a full, domestic day just enjoying each other's company. Jamie had all but forgotten the Doctor's other promise for the day until they were heading back to their room in damp shorts, towels strewn over their necks.

The Doctor paused in the hall letting Jamie get a few paces ahead of him.

"Doctor?" Jamie turned around when he realized the other had stopped.

"Ah," he took Jamie's hand, "you go on ahead Jamie," his thumb rubbed gently at his knuckles, "take a long shower, pick something nice to wear. Take your time with it."

Realization began to dawn on Jamie and he felt his pulse quicken at the unspoken, "Oh, aye, sure. But, uh, where are ye going?"

The Doctor merely gave him a knowing look, bringing his hand to his lips, placing a small kiss there, "you must be hungry after all that exercise." Was all he said before he released Jamie's hand and turned to go back down the hall they just walked.

He watched until the Doctor turned the corner before doing as he was told. He tried not to rush as he went into their room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Something nice?" Jamie mumbled to himself as he went to the wardrobe where he'd tucked in his clothes. There were several kilts now (the Doctor having purchased several for Jamie so he wouldn't have to wear the same one and put it in the refresher every day), a few shirts, long sock, his sporran, his dirk with it's sheath and belt, and a couple of winter coats. All Jamie could think, upon seeing his clothes, were that they were a connection to his homeland, and practical. What did the Doctor mean by _nice_? All of the clothes were clean, no holes. He only had about three shirts. The black turtle neck, the black one with the ties at the neck and wrists, and the white button up. He glanced at the Doctor's wardrobe. The man had clothes bursting from the seams in there, even though he only ever wore the one outfit. Maybe he would mind if Jamie just borrowed something?

Though, take your time, didn't really give Jamie an idea of how long he was actually suppose to take, so he rushed. When he yanked the Doctor's wardrobe open, a flood of fabric toppled out onto the floor. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and began to shove the lot back where it came from as he searched for, at the least, a different shirt. Most of the shirts were white, until he caught sight of a blue one near the bottom. A dark blue button up with a collar that had some pattern on it and made of some smooth material that wasn't silk. He snatched it up and one of his kilts, socks, and belt.

Hopefully it would be nice enough.

In the shower all he ever thought of was getting clean. Chuck a bar of soap under his arms, bollocks, and ass, and he'd be right as rain. However, the Doctor said take his time, and make it nice.

He looked around the shower. The Doctor had accumulated quite the assortment of soaps, shampoos, conditioners from all over the place. Had them all scattered about in cubbies built into the walls of the shower. Jamie eyed his simple bar of soap in a floating caddy just below the shower head and decided to try something different. 

He tried a pink bottle first labelled "Shower Gel". He didn't know if that meant it was soap but he supposed it was fine enough. Popping the top he took a sniff and giggled. It gave off a...he wasn't sure how describe it. It was like he was smelling a tickle. Bright and happy and sweet. With a shrug, he squeezed a dollop onto his hands and began to scrub at the pool chemicals clinging to his skin, taking his time to work it over his body.

He picked up a blue bottle next, popped the top, took a sniff. It smelled musky. Masculine. He added it to the pink smell, letting his hands work into the kinks in his shoulders, run along his legs and feet.

A purple bottle next, floral and spicy, figured it couldn't hurt, and gave himself one more scrub down. Thoroughly.

He had to smell good in any case.

The shampoo was easy. There was one he liked in particular, always used it and the Doctor always made sure to have some. Strawberries. Ever since he'd tried a strawberry, he loved them and their scent. He worked it into his hair, building up a thick lather before rinsing and then adding the matching conditioner. The first time he and the Doctor showered together, the Doctor showed him conditioner. When Jamie complained that the shampoo was more than enough, the Doctor had smiled, pecked him on the lips and said how much he loved how smooth and soft Jamie's hair was, how it would make it better to run his fingers through it. Jamie always used conditioner then.

He had taken off his watch but assumed he must've killed enough time. At least twenty minutes in the shower when he usually only took five.

He killed an extra minute to dry himself off before getting dressed.

The shirt was a bit larger than expected but fit him well enough. He pinned his kilt and added his belt, put on his socks and then checked his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed the hair brush and straightened out his hair. He brushed his teeth and tongue and checked his reflection again.

He supposed the blue wasn't bad. Went well enough with the kilt he supposed, hopefully the Doctor would like it.

Holding his breath, he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, stopping short at the sight.

A small, round table, with a long white table cloth was put in the middle of the room. Two tall candles on golden stands were lit. The spread of food was marvelously fancy on their glass plates. Strawberries and grapes in a silver bowl, mashed potatoes, green beans, and steak. Butter, salt, gravy, warm bread. All things Jamie had tried and loved. 

And there, at the chair opposite him, watching, him through lidded eyes, the Doctor. Except, he was dressed in a black shirt with a plunging V neck with ruffles and tight ruffled cuffs, high waisted trousers with a gold pattern down each leg, a red sash around his middle, and polished, pointed, black boots with silver tips. His untamed hair was combed neatly to the side. He sat with all the confidence of a king, one leg crossed over the other, arm thrown back over the chair.

Stunned and forgetting the game already, Jamie stumbled out, "Doctor?" 

With clear diction the Doctor said in Salamander's accented voice, "Ah, think again my friend," he jutted out his chin, proud and smug, "you thought you got rid of me hm? You and your Doctor friend? Well, you were wrong." Sharp, but mockingly friendly, he gestured at the empty seat across from him, "come, have a seat. We have much to talk about you and I."

Mind finally catching up, Jamie felt his breath still, his skin prickle, his heart race, and firmly stamped it down. He had to be in character. He cleared his throat and said, "Salamander?"

"See, you do remember me. Come, sit, sit."

Jamie tried to quell the rush of arousal, taking in the Doctor's outfit, his presence. So powerful. The Doctor was powerful, smart, but to see him like this? He cleared his throat again and said weakly, trying to build up the false rage he was meant to feel, "why would I sit down with you?"

"Because I am telling you to. Because I know things you don't. And because you don't want to make me angry. Jamie wasn't it? Yes, I don't forget my _friends_."

"I'm not your friend," Jamie spat out, getting into character now, forcing his heart down, not moving into place.

"You will be," Salamander said, nodding at the seat. When Jamie didn't move, he merely smirked and from his trouser pocket, removed a photograph, "if you don't want anything to happen to your Doctor friend that is. Sit."

"The Doctor?" Jamie slowly made his way to the table, watching Salamander, "what's he got to do with this?"

"Sit and have a drink with me," Salamander picked up a bottle of wine and stood up, twisting in the cork remover, "and you will find out."

Warily, he pulled the chair out and sat. How the Doctor had put all of this together in the 20-30 minutes he was messing about in the shower, he would never know. And it was appreciated. He hadn't thought that the Doctor would put this much effort into the game. Thought that he'd just wave a toy gun at him and get him into bed while yelling in Salamander's voice, but this...this was something more. Something much more and better. So much thought and care and he didn't know exactly where it was going. That alone made him excited.

"See, not so bad hm?" Salamander said once he was settled, pulling the cork free of the bottle, "your Doctor has good taste in wine," he nodded at the label appreciatively before reaching to pour Jamie a glass, "this is a very rare, very sweet vintage. _Romantic_." He let his tongue click on the C and went to pour his own glass.

Once he was seated, he swirled the glass and raised his eyebrow at Jamie, "I didn't poison it."

Jamie resolutely kept his hands in his lap.

"Stubborn. You won't be for long I think. Drink, Jamie."

"I don't drink with enemies," he scowled.

"Enemies. What's this talk of enemies? I told you, we're going to become friends. No sense in letting good wine and food go to waste, hm? You're going to need your strength for later."

Jamie involuntarily shuddered and saw that Salamander saw it and quickly composed himself, snatching his glass off the table, "if it'll get ye to explain what's going on, fine."

Salamander waited until the glass was at Jamie's lips before putting his own to his lips. They sipped together and Jamie couldn't deny, it was very good wine. 

"See, what I tell you? Excellent taste. Go ahead, dig in. You must be hungry. While you eat, I'll explain everything."

He looked at his plate and keeping one eye on Salamander, he did as he was told. Play along, find out what he wants.

"Very good, Jamie," Salamander praised, "you can follow orders."

"I follow no one's orders but the Doctor's." Jamie glared, pouring gravy onto his potatoes. He kept the portions small. He might need his energy, but he didn't want to get an upset stomach during sex.

"Then it's a good thing the orders I'm going to give you are for his sake." 

He held out the photo for Jamie to see and Jamie couldn't help but gasp. It was the Doctor, tied and bound. He slipped with, "how the hell did you tie yourse...I mean...where did you put him!" Jamie stood up.

Salamander, cool and collected took the photo and dropped it on the table. "That is for me to know."

"Not if I get it out of you."

Salamander laughed, "you won't do anything to me. Not if you want to find your friend. If anything happens to me, you'll never find him. If you cooperate," he roved his eyes over Jamie's body, slow, sinister, sensual making Jamie shudder again, "he'll be returned to you. I reward cooperation."

Reluctantly, Jamie sat down, resuming his meal, sipping his wine. With an impatient nod, he indicated Salamander go ahead.

"I only have a simple request Jamie," he purred the other's name, sipped his wine and continued, "I admit I am still a little..." he searched for the diplomatic answer, "upset about what happened when you visited me. Lying to me, ruining my plans. You and your friends. Mostly you and the Doctor."

"So why not just kill us?"

"Oh, no. No, killing would be too simple."

"Torture?"

Salamander stood up then, slowly, rounding the small table, approaching Jamie, "in a way. I want retribution."

Jamie swallowed as Salamander moved to stand behind him. He stiffened, letting out a small choked sound when he felt the man's hands gripping his shoulders. He feigned indifference, bringing a shaking fork full of steak to his lips just as Salamander whispered in his ear,

"and I will take it from you. Taking you," he squeezed Jamie's shoulders, "will hurt you and the Doctor. I can get my revenge and take my pleasure. One stone, two birds, hm?"

Jamie's was warm and he grabbed his glass again, draining it in a few pulls before pulling off with an _ah_. One his nerves steadied, he asked, "what do you mean?"

"It's simple really," Salamander's lips brushed his ear, "I will _have_ you. I will have you in any way I see fit. And the best part?" He pressed a kiss to the back of Jamie's neck and Jamie lost his grip on his fork and glass which clattered to the table (unbroken thankfully), "you're going to like it."

"N...never," Jamie stuttered. He knew he was suppose to be acting but already his head was swimming. The Doctor...Salamander so close, so...dominant. He never knew how much he wanted this until he was face with it.

"Never say never," Salamander mocked, giving one final squeeze to his shoulders before releasing him and going back to his own seat. "Take your time, Jamie," he nodded at his mostly full plate, "I'm not going anywhere." He smirked and held up the bottle, "more wine?"


	4. No Unnecessary Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I wanted to just...start the scene. Build it up. Jamie is already very eager but also wants to go through with the game. Wants to put up a good show of resistance. It ebbs and flows as he is still new to this experience and things will catch him off guard, make him slip in his character, but he is excited to play.
> 
> This is just the beginning of the scene, the rest soon :) I hope it isn't too choppy. My goals are for Salamander to have a parody of gentle, romantic, sexy touches and actions. All designed to hit his enemy's weak points. Just like how the real Salamander would do so. He wants Jamie to feel good, to yield, to admit, out loud, how it is Salamander making him feel this good. That's his goal. So hopefully that is conveyed.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.

For ten minutes. Ten, long minutes, tic toked from a mantel clock the Doctor kept on his desk, Jamie cut, chewed, and darted his eyes around the room for anything out of place. Thinking. What could he do in this situation? He accidently caught Salamander's eye, the man watching him, and felt his heart skip. He mustered a glare, putting his fork down. He'd lost his appetite. Stomach churning with anticipation.

Salamander was unperturbed, finishing his second glass of wine with clear relish. He leaned back in his chair, set the glass aside, and grinned, "stall and plot all you like," he folded his hands on his lap, "I can be patient."

Jamie pointed his steak knife at the villain, "ye've got no weapons. I'm stronger than ye," he waved the knife for flourish, "what's to stop me from using this and forcing ye to take me to the Doctor?"

Salamander laughed, "Threats and the Doctor again? You have a one track mind don't you?" he leaned forward, "Soon you'll be saying _my_ name."

Jamie gave a sharp shake of his head, dispelling the creeping blush, "doesn't answer my question."

With a shrug, Salamander waved a dismissive hand, "you aren't aware of what tricks I have up my sleeve. You'd never risk attacking me or disobeying me with the Doctor's life in the balance."

Jamie thought on this. It was true. He'd never, intentionally, gamble the Doctor's life. Jamie said nothing as he let the knife join the fork, discarded with the half full plate.

Salamander's eyes went to the uneaten food, back to Jamie, and then he stood, "ready for desert then?"

Seeing him, in those form fitting, neat, fancy, clothes, drawn to his full stature, Jamie's jaw dropped a bit, eyes widened, blood rushing all over his body. He took in a deep, steadying breath, recomposing himself.

"Aye, I'm done."

The other moved nearer to where Jamie sat, reached out, taking up the bowl of fruit, leaning over Jamie briefly as he did so, filling his nostrils with a new scent. It wasn't the Doctor's typical cologne which was earthy and candy sweet. It was spicier, smokier, enticingly different and Jamie imagined more dangerous.

Salamander straightened, bowl in hand and said, "very well. I want you to go to the bed. Lay down, make yourself comfortable."

"Why?"

Salamander smirked, "because I said so."

Jamie eyed the bed, then Salamander. He hesitated, but did as he was ordered. He moved so that he could keep an eye on Salamander, not turning fully around, leaving himself exposed. Even when he scrambled onto the bed, he rolled over as quickly as possible.

Salamander didn't move from his spot, content to watch. His tongue poked out to wet his lips as Jamie settled against the pillows.

"There, you see, easy." He then approached. His boots rapping against the wooden floor sharp, Jamie's pulse beating in time with each foot fall. He stood over Jamie for a moment, looking over his prey with clear delight. "Hm, yes. This...blue...I like it."

Jamie realized that this was the Doctor's way of staying in character yet letting him know his efforts were appreciated, and he tapered down his character breaking grin for the praise and said aggressively, "I didn't wear it for ye." Crossing his arms over his chest.

Salamander let out an overly dramatic put upon sigh and sat down next to Jamie on the bed. He set the bowl down on the night side table and plucked one of the fruits from it.

"I am rather fond of strawberries," he said, glancing at Jamie as he slid the tip of the fruit into his mouth, taking a very small bite. Closing his eyes, savoring the flavor, opening them again and saying "I know they're you're favorite."

Jamie saw the fruit juice glisten on Salamanders lips, blinked, "how do you know that?" A touch suspicious, a little more breathless.

Salamander merely smirked. Then, oh so slowly, brought the bitten tip down towards Jamie's lips.

"Och, what do ye think ye're doing?" Jamie sat a bit straighter. He did not know what this was, how it was playing into the plan the Doctor had in mind, but figured that if the real Salamander tried to feed him, he'd definitely flinch away.

"I told you," Salamander, always amused at his enemies' confusion, "we are to be friends. I treat my friends nicely _. Romantically_."

Jamie's voice cracked with disbelief, "so ye're going to feed me?" The Doctor and him had shared meals, but never had the Doctor fed him before. This was...different. Interesting. 

Salamander's voice dropped lower, more tempting, "I figured, since I have no reason to hurt you," he narrowed his eyes, undercurrent of threat, "do I?" Jamie reluctantly shook his head, half heartedly scowling at his captor, but he continued on more jovially, "then I can take my time. Seduce you." He leaned down so he could whisper into Jamie's ear, "make you enjoy it."

"I won't!" Jamie protested jerking away. He turned his face away only for Salamander to grip his chin (firmly but not painfully) and turn it back to him. Dear god, they hadn't even started yet and Jamie felt already so warm, tingling.

Salamander's piercing blue eyes and certainty made him shiver.

"We'll see." Salamander let go of his face and went back to his task, "don't bite it until I push it into your mouth. Understand?"

Jamie nodded and this time, when the fruit was brought to his lips, he allowed it.

At first, all that happened was the cool, damp, part where the strawberry was bit was traced along each of Jamie's lips in gentle, tedious lines, several times, all while Salamander kept eye contact with him. The taste, the smell, lingered there and Jamie resisted sticking his tongue out to catch the juices. After the third tracing, Salamander pushed the rest of the berry into Jamie's mouth, and he bit down. 

Despite the disgust and fear he was suppose to be cultivating in himself for the sake of the scene, he found this part oddly tender. A way for Salamander to get him to let his guard down no doubt. All sweet nonsense before he got down to it. It excited him, the layers of manipulation the Doctor thought of for his character. Jamie chewed and swallowed the strawberry and waited as Salamander brought another to him.

This time, it was unbitten though he did the same thing. Traced it along his lips before gently pushing it in.

"Perfectly ripe and plump, hm? I made sure they would be perfect for you," Salamander plucked another, but this time, he side eyed Jamie as he took a large bite and coated his own lips in the juice.

Then, he swooped down before Jamie could process, catching the young man's lips in a sweet, strawberry flavored kiss. Probing, hungry, deep, as he dove his tongue into the depths of Jamie's mouth.

Jamie, at first, closed his eyes, loving the ferocity of it, the added taste, before remembering his role and began squirm and pushing at Salamander's shoulders, "mmm!" he yanked his mouth free, thinking of adding something to the game on the fly, "no...no kissing. Ye don't get to kiss me! Ye can have my body but ye're not going to get anything else!"

Salamander paused, glaring down at the young man, looking for the world like he was about to yell, when suddenly something clicked and an amiable façade came up, "oh really?" he purred, leaning back and holding up his hands in defeat, "Alright, Jamie. No kissing," he paused, "for now." He looked Jamie up and down, coming to his own conclusions, "Something I have to win from you when you submit to me. When I have you writhing and begging for more."

Jamie was going to deny that, protest, when Salamander jumped onto the bed. He re-crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs, willing his cock to stop tingling now that this was really beginning.

"So, I can have your body huh? Well, let me see exactly what I'm getting." He took Jamie's wrists in his hands and went to pull them away from his chest. When there was resistance, Salamander tisked, "you must not care about what happens to your friend if you keep fighting me hm?" 

With a resigned sigh, Jamie went slack and allowed the other to move his arms to the side. There were no ropes to bind him, but Jamie could not have moved his arms for the world as Salamander began to run his palms up and down his chest. The heat of his skin bleed through the fabric to Jamie's. He could feel his nipples hardening when the other's thumbs brushed against them.

"Mm, very nice. Strong. I can tell." He seemed to think, "where to start?" he asked aloud, though Jamie knew this was just to get him going, not really being asked. "Don't look so much like the mouse caught by the cat my friend. I told you, you're going to like this," Salamander teased.

Jamie didn't answer, pulling in deep breaths through his nose. He had to calm himself. He didn't want to get hard yet. Not until Salamander was actually touching him. Hell, though, it was difficult. 

Salamander's hands ceased moving, contemplating his next move.

Eventually he said, simple and concise, "take off your shirt."

"Och, take it off yerself! Ye're the one that wants this. I'm not just gonna make it easy on ye! " Jamie decided being difficult would be the best way to go. Test and enjoy the reactions. He didn't expect the other man's hand to slip into his hair and pull his head back. 

He gasped. It stung, but no more than the Doctor had promised it would when they went over this, and the sudden rush, the vulnerability of it, the power the other displayed, made his cock twitch beneath his kilt.

"The Doctor might tolerate you being disobedient but when I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Ye said," he gasped again as Salamander's mouth found his neck, lips ghosting over the heated flesh, "ye weren't going to hurt me."

"And you said I wouldn't have a reason to," he gently bit Jamie's pulse point, earning a little yip. No pain, just the contrast of the light scraping against his rapidly sensitive skin set him alight. "Don't give me a reason to get rough. I told you, cooperation is what gets you your friend back. Don't ask questions, don't disobey, and this will go quite well for you."

"Alright, alright, ye made ye're point. I'll do it," Jamie gasped and instantly, he was let go.

Salamander straddled him then, resting right against Jamie's cock. Even with the layers of their clothing, the added pressure made Jamie squeak as he saw Salamander watch him expectedly, smirking. Always so smug.

He brought his hands to the first button. He looked down at his task, doing his best to ignore the man currently on top of him. 

He'd been naked in front of the Doctor often enough. They'd made love several times. Alternating who gives and receives, though he hadn't received more than a couple of times. Yet, Jamie never felt so raw and exposed as he did right now. It was as if he really were stripping for a new person, a person that was going to ravish him whether he wanted it or not, and oh how his fingers began to tremble as he began to go down the line of buttons. Exposing himself and flushed skin and unwilling wanton. That's what it felt like.

When he got to his belt line, he had to stop and said, almost bashful, "ye're going to have to sit up so I can pull the shirt tails free."

Wordless, Salamander rose onto his knees and Jamie lifted his hips enough that when he yanked, the shirt pulled free of the kilt.

"Hm," Salamander appraised as Jamie wriggled out of the shirt. He snatched it up and let Jamie see him toss it over the side of the bed, "You have a magnificent body. Strong, yet supple." He traced a single finger between Jamie's pecs, feeling the twitch of muscle under his finger tip. "Can't wait to explore all of it."


	5. Ignoring Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal head canon for my stories for these two, they haven't made love often. They haven't been a couple for very long and while new romance usually lends itself to a more robust sexual appetite, I think with all their adventures and such, they are often content to just be with each other romantically rather than physical. As such, Jamie, in my mind, at this point, is still a bit awkward and shy about receiving. He has, twice now, and liked it. But he still struggles with the vulnerable feelings it gives him. I hope that I can convey that in the actual written text itself but in case I fail, at least there is some context/background for future aspects coming.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the handful of times they'd made love, the Doctor took his time to dote. Let his hands wander to the places that made Jamie melt and those that the Doctor was fond of. Like Jamie's arms. Once, the Doctor confessed whilst stroking his biceps, that he found Jamie's strength a comfort.

Salamander was different. They were the Doctor's hands, soft, with the sliver of gnarled scar on his right pinky finger, but the touch was rougher and exploratory. He favored the directness of obvious erroneous zones, utilizing his palms, kneading at the supple parts of Jamie, dragging his thumbs over his nipples.

Jamie turned away, biting his lip, hiding as much of his face in the pillow as he could. The contrast in caress between the Doctor's romantic familiarity and Salamander's power thrilled him. Once again showing him just how much are went into this that even the _way_ he was being touched felt like a different person.

"Ignoring me hm?" From the corner of his eye, he could see Salamander, as always calculating. He shifted and Jamie couldn't help the startled noise as Salamander lowered himself over him. Chest to chest, one of his legs slotted between Jamie's, his hands running along Jamie's sides.

He closed his eyes when Salamander nuzzled his jaw before ghosting over his flushed skin to kiss just below his ear. Followed by another a little lower. The another. Each kiss was followed by a nip. The Doctor had never used his teeth before. As promised, no pain, but the barely there scrape set Jamie's nerves on fire. His breathing couldn't stop the blood rushing and his cock became half hard against Salamander's thigh.

He managed, "I..." he gasped when Salamander sucked lightly at his pulse and tried again, "I said no kissing." He gripped the blanket on either side of himself when Salamander nudged his thigh higher.

In response, a hot, wet stripe ran along his neck from base to jaw followed by a slightly harder bite.

"I'm not kissing you," he went to the base of Jamie's throat and kissed there, then began to slide down, the ruffles of his fancy shirt tickling against Jamie's chest and belly, "I'm kissing your body. Which is _mine_."

Jamie couldn't help it, with that one line he was fully hard and as Salamander kissed and nipped at his chest and belly, he could see it. 

"Ah," he chuckled low in his throat, "one part of your body isn't ignoring me."

Jamie clenched his eyes and jaw tighter. He wanted to say anything, but there was no denying the truth.

"Let's see," Salamander was shifting again, away from Jamie and Jamie held his breath.

"Don't!" Jamie's eyes flung open and he jerked away when two hands rubbed from his knees up to his thighs under his kilt.

Salamander laughed, "don't?" he gripped the back of Jamie's knees and tugged him back down, "you say don't," he looked up at Jamie through his lashes, captivating the younger man, forcing him to watch as he went back to his kilt, running his finger tips along Jamie's knee caps before creeping up to the hem line, "but you and I know you don't mean it."

With flourish, his kilt was suddenly flipped up, cool air against the hot, damp head of his cock. Jamie blushed and tried to pull down the fabric only to be stopped by a surprisingly strong grip around his wrist, followed by his other, his arms pinned to the side, "it's...it's not what it looks like."

"Oh?" Salamander raised an eyebrow. 

Hell, oh hell, Jamie couldn't tear his eyes away. He was aroused. So hot and aroused and embarrassed and nervous. Still, he was proud and he wouldn't let the other man best him.

Not yet at least.

"It's nothing. Just the friction."

Salamander said nothing, just smirked and scooted down further so he was on his belly between Jamie's thigh, level with his target. He eyed Jamie's erection with mild interest and then back to Jamie knowingly. Keeping a firm grip on the younger man's wrists.

"Nothing," he drew out after a time, pondering the word. He licked his lips, "then you should have no problem not coming with this next part. You're clearly _not_ enjoying it after all."

"Wait a...AH!" Jamie flung his head back.

This was different how the Doctor did it. When the Doctor used his mouth, it was with the same doting attention as his touch. He liked to kiss around first. He'd graze his lips along Jamie's shaft, kiss it, rub his thighs, little kitten licks, before swallowing him down.

Salamander already had him at the back of his throat.

"MMmm!" Jamie couldn't help the involuntary thrust up at the flood of pleasure engulfing him as Salamander held him there and sucked. Hard. He moved his head up, slowly, dragging his tongue along the vain of Jamie's shaft, keeping that pressure tight all the way to the head, before diving back down, again, bumping the back of his throat, before sliding up and off to catch him breath.

The fraction of a second Salamander was off his dick, Jamie's hips fell back down and he let out a desperate groan, tugging at the grip at his wrists with no success.

"You should feel honored, Jamie," he heard, mocking, "it's not every day I do this for someone. But you...ah, you're special aren't you?" he let out a soft chuckle and Jamie refused to look down. To see that smug, evil, sexy, man there, poised for another attack.

He said nothing. Bit his lip and stared at the ceiling.

"I give you credit," Salamander said, almost sounding sincerely impressed, "you're stronger willed than I thought. But we've only just begun, Jamie. I will make you beg for it."

The mouth was back again, a looser suction this time as he pulled Jamie in, not going to the back of his throat, but instead, he began to set a rhythm, bobbing up and down, sliding his tongue over and over against the sensitive underside of his cock. And the teeth. Oh, Salamander wasn't biting him, but he could feel the rougher scrape of his teeth edging him with the added sensation, the thrill of it. The Doctor never used teeth.

Jamie trembled under the assault. The pleasure building with each decent of Salamander's mouth. He tossed his head from one side to the other, struggling to remain silent, to keep absolutely still, not to give anything more than he had. 

He couldn't tell how long he was kept like this, battling against the tingling, the yearning, making involuntary gasps and sounds when Salamander would pull off briefly to swirl his tongue around the head, or slip down to his balls for a teasing lick and suck, but it felt like forever. 

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair clinging to the skin, getting into his eyes. His belly clenched and unclenched, his thighs tense, hips aching from the strain of resisting to move.

When finally, Salamander pulled off.

"Yes," he said, releasing Jamie's wrist and the young man finally looked down at his captor. Salamander rose to his knees, a fiendish and conspiratorial look upon his face that made Jamie's stomach flip, "you _are_ strong aren't you. Very good Jamie. Would have been boring if you had submitted so easily.

Jamie swallowed, "I'm not going to submit. I don't care what ye do to me."

Salamander merely laughed and said, "let's get this skirt off hm? Don't need it in the way."


	6. Prepared

Salamander made quick work of Jamie's kilt, pulling it out from underneath the highlander with a flourish and tossing it over the side of the bed. He side eyed Jamie as he dove a hand into the V of his shirt, rummaging until he held a glove and small bottle. Jamie's heart increased and balled his fists into the blanket.

"Tell me, Jamie," he began to pull on the glove, "have you let the Doctor _have_ you?"

Salamander didn't need to say make love or swear, the salacious curl of his words made Jamie's cock twitch regardless of their politeness.

"That's none of your business!" he spat. His head sank deeper into the pillow as he watched the glove be tugged into place.

"Come now," he chuckled, "we're about to become very close. You should tell me."

"Why?"

Salamander didn't answer right away as he flipped the cap open on the bottle, focused on squeezing the clear liquid onto his gloved fingers. As he smeared the lubricant between his middle and index finger he looked at Jamie properly, "I want to know how much I need to prepare you."

"Why not just _do_ it?" Jamie squeezed the blanket tighter.

"Because," Salamander used his free hand to stroke down Jamie's hip, "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you Jamie. Provided you don't give me a reason to. There's no reason why you can't enjoy this." When Jamie went to open his mouth and protest, Salamander cut him off, "oh but that's right, you're not enjoying this at all. Never, you said," he laughed again and with that same surprising speed and strength, slipped a hand under one of Jamie's knees and lifted it until he was pressing it towards the man's chest.

"Let's get you ready hm?"

Jamie stared at the ceiling and waited. For a long moment nothing happened and he was tempted to look down to see what was going on but didn't want to give Salamander the satisfaction of his worry and curiosity getting the best of him. So he waited. He counted to ten when warm, slick fingers, traced down his shaft and down his balls.

"Ah!" He jerked, at the little zing of pleasure and then again when the tips of fingers lightly stroked over his hole.

"Mm, sensitive. Good." Salamander praised, continuing to stroke over Jamie's hole, letting the light, gentle sensation wash over Jamie. Savoring the little shudders that Jamie couldn't hide.

Jamie didn't know what to do. He just laid there, letting it happen, trying to ignore just how hard he was, what was going to happen, the slickness.

The first time the Doctor did this to him, it took him five minutes to get Jamie to spread his legs. He assured him he didn't mind, that Jamie could go at his own pace, nothing wrong with that and they could stop at any time. He understood how shy and nervous Jamie was as he never even considered love between two men before let alone what it actual would entail until faced with it. They hadn't even gotten to the actual sex that night. It took several more times of gentle preparation over several nights before Jamie finally was comfortable enough to let the Doctor in. And even then, and the one other time after (fairly recent), Jamie could not stop feeling so shy and vulnerable at the onslaught of pleasure, hiding his face in the Doctor's neck as he held him close during and after. 

Here, Salamander did not care about Jamie's fears, his vulnerabilities, he was doing what he'd been doing all along, being straight forward and being good at it.

His slipped in a finger.

"Oh, you open so easily for me already," Salamander cooed, "can't wait to feel you around me."

Jamie groaned before he could catch himself, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"No, no, my friend, don't hold back," the teasing tone had Jamie biting his lip and Salamander began moving the one finger in and out, pointedly rubbing along the inner walls, "you have a wonderful voice."

Jamie moved his hand to cover his face and said, breather than he wanted to, "shut up."

He half expected Salamander to get angry, instead, he withdrew his finger and before Jamie could catch his breath, shoved it, and another, back in. Even more slick and warm than before.

"Damn it!" Jamie dropped his hand back to the blanket and squirmed.

"Still not feeling anything?" Salamander leaned over him then, kissing at his chest as his fingers began moving in and out at a more earnest pace.

"Stop it," he gasped, tossing his head to the side. Salamander hadn't even reached that spot inside, probably saving it for the main event, but it still was good.

Salamander ignored him, running his teeth over his heated skin.

"I see, you want me to stop." the villain said, "I understand what you want."

The fingers were gone then, Jamie's leg lowered back to the bed, and he was left gasping.

He tilted his head to see the glove being taken off and discarded along with Jamie's clothes. The bottle taken back up.

With a grin, Salamander said, "if you'd please," he gestured with a wave to the empty side of the bed, "kneel here."


	7. No Need to be Shy

Confused, Jamie scrambled out of the way.

Salamander took his place, reclined against the pillows, and adjusted his sash to gain access to the line of buttons that made up his fly. One at a time, the rustle of fabric loud in Jamie's ears, he undid each one.

The man remained fully dressed, down to his boots, save for the one thing he _needed._ To lay there, prone, cock out, yet still retain an air of dominance made Jamie tremble as he took in the tableau.

Salamander put his hands behind his head and licked his lips.

"Come here, Jamie," his voice gravelly, eyes filled with lust.

Realization dawned on the young man with a fresh wave of shame and desire. He'd never ridden the Doctor. The second time he'd recieved, the Doctor initially tried to convince him to do so but Jamie had admitted it made him feel exposed and was shy and mumbled "maybe later". Now, here, with Salamander forcing him to crawl, to get on top and do the work, make him an instrument in his own downfall rather than a passive participant pounded into the matress was diabolical.

He nearly came then and there, closing his eyes and waited for it to pass.

When he composed himself, he opened his eyes to find Salamander watching him with clear delight.

"Excited, aren't you?"

"No!" Jamie's voice weak to his own ears.

Salamander arched his eyebrow, flicking his gaze to Jamie's erection, then back to Jamie's eyes.

"Come now, don't be shy."

Jamie wanted to retort, be defiant, but couldn't find his voice. He shook his head mutely and didn't move.

"Jamie," Salamander's voice boarded on threat.

Jamie braced and crawled closer. He hesitated before swiftly straddling the other, eyes focusing on the wall above the headboard. The heat and hardness of Salamander's cock pressed against his slicked crack.

"Good boy," Salamander moved his hands to run along his thighs and when Jamie flinched, "don't worry my friend. It's going to feel good."

Jamie shook his head.

"You'll admit it Jamie," he traced his fingers up to the top of Jamie's thighs where the seam connected them to his torso, the back down to his knees, "I promise you, you will surrender to me."

Again shook his head, "I won't. Let's just get this over with." He _knew_ he did not sound anything but desperate. Still, for just a little while longer, he'd cling to his pride and the game.

"You're quite romantic," Salamander tisked and Jamie peeked down to see the other wave his hand, "get on with it then." Jamie swallowed and began to rise up when Salamander added, "try not to enjoy it too much, hm?"

Jamie ignored him and rose high up on his knees, trying to look behind him to figure out what to do.

"Need help?" The other teased.

"I don't need ye'r help," Jamie groused. He shifted and looked forward, between his legs. He bit his lip and decided to just go for it. He reached down, fingers twitching, and gripped the other's prick near the base, holding it in place as he prepared to line it up with his hole.

Salamander, from the corner of his eye, looked absolutely nonplused, confident, relaxed as he waited. Not making a sound. Just smirking, eyes lidded. The only indication that he was getting anything out of this was the hot length against Jamie's fingers.

It took a couple of tries but the tip of Salamander's cock pressed against his hole. Jamie wasn't sure what would be better. Press down quickly like ripping off a bandage, or go slowly, sinking down inch by inch.

"Take your time, I don't mind savoring this," Salamander's hands moved off of his thighs to touched his hips, a little bit of the Doctor coming through hinting at Jamie what to do and ensuring the young man would stay stable. Jamie was grateful for the hint.

Carefully, he began to inch down. Pushing until just the tip slipped inside.

"Oh..." Jamie slumped forward instinctively, hands coming to rest on Salamander's chest. It felt good. Just that little bit. Already feeling good. Maybe it was because he was already so hot and turned on, but it was so good.

"Ah, see," Salamander praised, squeezing Jamie's hips, "you handle it so easily." Again, despite the mocking tone, Jamie could hear the Doctor's reassurances in there, that it would be alright, to take his time, and gained enough confidence to push a little further down, earning a small _mm_ from the man beneath him.

Inch by inch, Jamie slid down. Gasping as he felt the stretch, the heat, the fullness, but absolutely no pain as he came flush with Salamander's hips. 

He bowed even further, the frills of Salamander's shirt bunched into his fingers, more sweat, forced to breathe. All over his body sensitive and hot. His eyes were open but unseeing.

Teetering on the edge, he sat there, unmoving, fingers bunching and unbunching the fabric beneath them. 

The hands on his hips gave another small squeeze and Jamie met Salamander's piercing blue eyes and once more he was brought back to the game. He looked off to the side and began to rise up and then slowly back down. Up, then down. Guided by a firm grip that did not let him rush. His cock nudging that spot inside of him that the Doctor taught him about. Began with a P. He couldn't remember. All he knew was that Salamander was nudging it every other thrust and the slow pace was maddening. Enough to build him up, but not enough to push him over the edge yet.

They were at it for few minutes, Jamie trying not to be embarrassed as his cock bobbed up and down between them, unable to hide his arousal but trying desperate to hold back his sighs.

"Mmm, you feel wonderful Jamie. Maybe after this, I'll take you with me. You can keep my bed warm. I know you'd like that. I'd take care of you. All you'd have to do is behave, hm? You already have been doing so well."

"I...I told ye...I'm not..." Salamander, who had been laying passive suddenly thrust upwards. A small, but pointed attack that had Jamie scrambling, "oh hell..."

"You are," Salamander said, matter of fact, "I know you are. Admit it." 

Jamie shook his head, feeling Salamander going deeper, meeting his downward thrusts with his own, hitting that spot now each time.

"Still too proud hm? What about this?"

"Fuck!" Jamie yelled, tossing his head back. Warm and slickened with his pre-come, Salamander began to stroke him. A steady rhythm matching up with their thrusts.

"See? You just have to admit it Jamie. Come on, who is making you feel this good?"

"Ah...It's...oh...please..."

"Please what Jamie? Please stop? I think we're beyond lying now aren't we?" Salamander stroked a bit faster, "oh yes, much beyond that. You're going to come aren't you? Yes, that's right. I'm the one doing this to you. I'm the one making you feel good. I'll bet the Doctor doesn't even make it feel this good. Don't worry Jamie, go ahead, make a mess. Spill over all over me, that's fine. That just means I'll have all the proof I need. You won't be able to lie anymore. Come on Jamie."

Jamie was on fire, his cock twitched and leaked in Salamander's ever increasing grip and he looked down at the man, saw his striking blue eyes watching him, making him burn all over. Inside him, touching him, seeing him and hearing him with no where to hide and Jamie fought. 

Closer, closer...

"Admit it Jamie or I'll stop right now. I swear I will leave you like this, not letting you come. I'll tie you up and leave you for your precious Doctor to find. Say it Jamie. Say it."

Jamie couldn't fight it anymore, he couldn't. He couldn't be left like this, he had to come. he had to, "it's...it's good. It feels so good Salamander. Please...please don't leave me like this...please...oh...oh fuck...oh......." he went rigid then, his vision blurring as he came, shaking, all over Salamander's stomach, up to his chest, coming and coming, until he had nothing left and fell limp off to the side, Salamander slipping out of him.

Pleasurable after shocks rattled his body for a while and he was vaguely aware of the other man finishing himself off with a few strokes and a small sigh as he lay prone on his side, gasping.

Salamander tucked himself back into his pants and adjusted so he was on his side facing Jamie. He cupped his face and this time, when he leaned in for a kiss, Jamie was too blissed out and tired to fight him. Relishing the sweet, tenderness of the kiss until Salamander pulled away. He met Jamie's eyes and said, quietly,

"I've won Jamie."

The game came back to him and through his panted breaths he said, "and what about ye'r promise?"

"Oh, your friend will be set loose I assure you." He made a show of pulling out some silver device from his shirt and hit a button, "why I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come stumbling through that door."

Salamander got up then and made for said door, he looked over his shoulder at Jamie, "until next time Jamie."

With what little shreds of character Jamie had he managed, "there won't be a next time."

Salamander merely smirked and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jamie was alone, too sated and tired to move. He waited, watching the door when not more than a minute later, the Doctor came in, ill fitting clothes, rumpled hair, and all.

"Oh my word Jamie, are you alright! I was afraid he was going to do wicked things to you," the Doctor said, all while barely concealing his grin as he climbed into bed, pulling Jamie against him.

Jamie let out a small laugh, they'd agreed to stay in character up to the after cuddle but it was still a wee bit funny the level of commitment the Doctor was willing to go through for this. He nuzzled into the Doctor's embrace. He had changed his clothes back to normal, dropped the accent, but the scent...he smelled of smoke, spice, and sex.

"Oh, aye, he was rather wicked. But I'm alright."

"He didn't hurt you?" The Doctor asked, shifting them so that he was against the pillows, Jamie laying against his chest. He managed even to pull the blankets up over them.

Jamie smiled sleepily and wrapped his arm around the Doctor with a yawn, "no. No he didn't."

"Good," the Doctor was relieved and began petting through his hair.

Jamie squeezed the Doctor all the more, waited for a moment before he quietly mumbled, "thank you."

Equally quiet, "you're welcome Jamie. I'm really glad you liked it."

"Did you?"

"I admit, seeing you so thoroughly debauched was a highlight. It was rather fun to roleplay this with you. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Jamie yawned again and adjusted so his face was nuzzled into the Doctor's neck, "I love you."

The Doctor turned off the light, "I love you too."

The following morning:  
  


Jamie had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, "you said you didn't mind the mess."

The Doctor threw the stained, ruffled shirt at his head.


End file.
